queenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Opposition
The Opposition was John Deacon's first band. It formed at Beauchamp Grammer School, London, in the spring of 1965. A year later it would be renamed The New Opposition, due to member changes. However, from 1967 to Spring the next year, it was once again The Opposition, before becoming The Art. History The band took inspiration from acts such as Herman's Hermits , The Hollies , The Beatles , The Rockin' Berries and The Rolling Stones . John had been playing guitar since 12 and so took that position. He played alongside his best friend drummer Nigel Bullen and other friends Richard Young and Clive Castledine. Thier first performance was at a party at Clive's house. They later went to do performances at youth clubs in the Oadby area of Leciester. In the spring of 1966, Clive left the band, due to the others being more skilled than him. John took over on bass while local singer Peter Bartholomew took vocals. David Williams took guitar and Richard took the keyboards. With the personel change, they became The New Opposition. Ronald Chester joined in late 1966 and David Williams became the full time vocalist after the band dismissed Peter. They returned to their original name in January 1967, before changing it to the Art (as David was "arty") in by March 1968. Members * Nigel Bullen - Drummer * John Deacon - Guitarist (original), bass guitarist (second) * Richard Young - Vocalist, guitarist (original), keyboardist (second) * Clive Castledine - Bass guitarist (original) * Ronald Chester - guitarist (second) * David Williams - vocals, guitarist (second) * Richard Frew - guitarist (second; for a month) * Carl - lead singer (second; left early in 1967) Repertoire * You Don't Know * Going to a Go-Go * Meeting Over Yonder * In the Midnight Hour * Heatwave * Knock on Wood * Hold On, I'm Coming * Something You Got * Something About You * I'll be Doggone * Can't Help Myself * Dancing in the Street * Headline News * Ride Your Pony * Land of 1,000 Dreams * Heart Full of Soul From the New Opposition the set list expanded to contain the Yardbirds, the Animals, Tamla Motwon singles, The Zombies and The Spencer Davis Group. Known Itinerary * September 26, 1965 - Clive Castledine's house, Leicester * October 1965 - Gartree School, Leicester * December 4, 1965 - Co-operative Hall, Enderby * December 17, 1965 - Gartree School, Leicester * December 31, 1965 - Market Harborough Youth Club, Leicester * January 15, 1966 - Cooperative Hall, Enderby * February 5, 1966 - Village Institue, Countersthorpe * February 11, 1966 - Youth Club, Narborough * March 5, 1966 - Constituional Hall, Wigston * March 11, 1966 - Village Hall, Evington * April 30, 1966 - Cooperative Hall, Enderby * January 1967 - USAF Base, Molesworth * February 12, 1967 - Boys Club, New Parks * February 25, 1967 - Antiquity Club, Churchgate * March 10, 1967 - Roundhills Youth Centre, Thurmaston, Leicester * March 18, 1967 - Boys Club, New Parks * March 31, 1967 - Kirby Lane Community Centre, Melton Mowbray * April 23, 1967 - Beaumont Keys, * April 30, 1967 - Boys Club, New Parks * July 1, 1967 - Royal Oak, Wigston * November 4, 1967 - Club, Evington * November 10, 1967 - Boys Club, Witterworth * November 11, 1967 - Zodiac 67 Club, Leicester * December 21, 1967 - Raven Youth Club, Thurby Lodge * January 6, 1968 - Dog & Gun, Thurlaston * January 12, 1968 - Casino Ballroom, Leicester * January 27, 1968 - Country Arms, Blaby * February 9, 1968 - Royal Oak, Wigston * February 16, 1968 - Youth Club, Lutterworth * February 17, 1968 - Dog & Gun, Thurlaston * February 23, 1968 - Roundhalls Youth Centre,Thurmaston * February 24, 1968 - Roundhills Yout Centre,Thurmaston * March 1, 1968 - Royal Oak, Wigston * March 2, 1968 - Country Arms, Blaby Category:Artists Category:John Deacon *